Diez canciones para los Héroes
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Diez parejas, Diez canciones, Diez momentos/ Serie de drabbles independientes que relatan los momentos de diferentes parejas
1. Vuela alto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Los gemelos Maximoff son las estrellas del circo de la ciudad, trapecistas expertos en volar y hacer acrobacias a varios metros de altura ¡Vengan, entren y disfruten del show! -AU-**

* * *

Vuela alto/ Mago de oz

Pietro y Wanda se preparaban para el siguiente número, eran los próximos en hacer el acto final. Wanda respiró profundo pues apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque de ansiedad que hacía unas horas le había dado, últimamente no había estado bien.

Se ha enfermado con frecuencia y cree que vive otra especie de realidad pero todos dicen que está bien, que es el estrés porque la vida en el circo es muy exigente. El maestro de ceremonias los llamó, la pelirroja respiró profundo y tomando la mano de su hermano gemelo salieron de tras bambalinas y con unas sonrisas dulces y coquetas en sus labios aparecieron en el centro de la pista.

Se miraron cada uno desde su plataforma atentos a los movimientos del otro. 20 metros sobre el suelo podría ser una fea caída pero confiaban el uno en el otro y allí fue, el platinado es el primero en lanzarse para ser seguido por su hermana y dar uno de los espectáculos mejor más aplaudidos de ésa noche. Gracia, destreza, fuerza y sincronización es lo que los cuerpos de ambos acróbatas destilaban lanzándose en el aire o balanceándose en sus columpios.


	2. Historia de un minuto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Pepper Potts tiene una enorme debilidad; es cobarde. Esa cobardía la llevó a salir huyendo cuando Tony creyó que todo marcharía mejor.**

* * *

Historia de un minuto

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada descolocándolo inmediatamente. Le había prometido miles de días de felicidad y ahora simplemente le marcaba para decirle adiós, no, eso no podía ser.

Le había dicho tiempo atrás que a su lado nada estaría bien y ella aceptó, sin reproches, sin condiciones, sin nada más que un abrazo esperado luego del infierno que en ése barco pasaron. Tony lloraba mientras Pepper le explicaba sus razones para dejarlo

– _Es cierto, contigo nada estará bien._

Estaba harta de todo –o más bien, le tenía miedo a todo– le explicó antes de susurrar un te amo y colgar, Tony gritó, marcó de nuevo pero ya no respondió. Sin duda, la llamada más corta de toda su vida.


	3. La posada de los muertos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Afectado por la pérdida de su gran amigo busca emborracharse a como de lugar**

* * *

La posada de los muerto/Mago de Oz

Aunque se dio cuenta que por el suero su cuerpo era capaz de procesar mucho más rápido el alcohol, Steve seguía buscando la forma de emborracharse. Perder a su mejor amigo luego de tantas misiones exitosas fue un golpe muy duro y que aún no sabía manejar o incluso superar. Bebía más y más pero el resultado siempre el mismo, siempre sobrio sin importar la cantidad de tragos o botellas.

Permanecía sentado en un rincón alejado de aquella posada donde evitaba el contacto con cualquiera, dejó el traje del Capitán América para no llamar la atención y poder beber en paz, escuchaba a lo lejos y sin mucha atención las historias de aquellos ebrios que se decían soldados y que aseguraban que la guerra estaba perdida, otros que lloraban por las pérdidas que eso les había y otros que anhelaban ya la libertad ¿Por qué cuando alguien perdía el rumbo lo primero que hace es buscar la respuesta en un bar?

–¡Venga, alcen su cerveza y brindemos por la libertad!– gritó un sujeto cercano a él que apenas y se podía sostener, Steve pagó la cuenta y se fue de allí

–Steve… ¿Todo bien?– la preocupada voz de Peggy lo sacó de sus cabales obligándolo a mirarla, de inmediato su cuerpo envuelto por un cálido abrazo que lo tomó desprevenido… Quizás y eso era lo que necesitaba


	4. Creo en ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Wanda ha recuperado su confianza, el sentido a la vida y todo gracias a ella. ScarletxWidow**

* * *

Creo en ti/ Reik

Acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras su cabello era acariciado por la mano ajena, sentía sus dedos enredarse con las hebras de su cabello rojo haciéndola reír con ternura, suspiró luego abrazando el cuerpo de su novia en silencio. Natasha era una chica ruda pero que había sabido sanar sus heridas y calmar su dolor reemplazándolo por amor, un amor que no sabía que podía dar y mucho menos a una chica, al principio fue complicado para las dos poderse entender, la furia de Wanda y la acidez de Nat fueron una pared difícil de demoler.


	5. Eres la persona correcta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Porque a veces la vida nos pone a la persona indicada tiempo después del indicado -Clintasha-**

* * *

Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado/ Río roma

–¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu risa? – después de tantas misiones juntos se había vuelto normal que se halagaran sin el temor de ser visto con otra intensión, Nat sonrió de lado y le agradeció quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Conforme la cena avanzó profundizaron otros temas y entre ellos Clint confesó los problemas que recientemente ha tenido con Laura, su rostro afligido intrigó a la espía que lo tomó de la mano y trató de animarlo.

Temas del amor no era la más experta pero era una buena amiga y si algo le pasaba ella intentaría darle todo su apoyo para ayudarle a salir adelante, Barton sonrió ladino y agradeció, vio el vaso de cristal que tenía enfrente y sin tapujos habló

–Eres la mejor Natasha. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi mano derecha incluso… Bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero– recogió su vaso y meneó la mano haciendo girar el líquido de su interior, después continuó –Nos entendemos bien y de habernos conocido antes me hubiera gustado que fueras mía– ingirió el último trago de su bebida, dejó el vaso en su lugar y se levantó para depositarle un beso que apenas rozó la comisura de sus labios.


	6. Quiero morirme en ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Pietro ha perdido lo más importante de su vida, a su hermana gemela -AU-**

* * *

Quiero morirme en ti/ Mago de oz

¿Cómo un paseo pudo acabar en esto? Ella no era mala y salió herida. Hizo lo que pudo por ayudarla pero nada resultó

 _–No te olvidaré…–_ susurró al despedirse de él cerrando para siempre los ojos que lo veían añorando una canción o un cuento antes de dormir mientras vivían en las casas temporales donde servicio social los mandaba.

Ella murió, una puñalada dada por un maldito bastardo le arrancó la vida siendo muy joven, teniendo todo un futuro por delante quitándole también la mitad de su alma. Quería morirse también, ya no le quedaba más, eran ellos dos contra el mundo, solos desde que sus padres murieron y ahora no tenía otro motivo por el cual avanzar. Se sentó en su cama a llorar, recordando su sonrisa, su risa y su ser, la extrañaba tanto y se odiaba por no haberla podido salvar o detener al maldito que la asesinó.


	7. Sin tu voz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Pese al tiempo transcurrido y al orgullo herido de la espía, Natasha seguía amando a Bruce y su ausencia duele igual que el primer día.**

* * *

Sin tu voz/ War cry

Entrenar a los nuevos Vengadores mantenían su mente ocupada para no pensar en los sentimientos que desde hacía unos meses la atormentaban, el abandono de Banner le seguía afectando más de lo que quería admitir frente a Steve.

 _–_ Por eso el amor es para niños _–_ se dijo golpeando la almohada y rompiendo a llorar en silencio nuevamente ¿Y qué si el amor era para niños? Había caído como vil tonta y ahora sufría por su mal resultado, su alma sufría, el corazón gritaba basta y sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar.

¿Qué más daba si el amor era para niños? Su mente cayó embelazada por su voz y ahora ya no estaba, ya no lo escuchaba llamándola para mostrarle los resultados de su nuevo experimento, ya no lo oía refunfuñar porque Stark colmaba su paciencia, ya no escuchaba su voz, ya no oía su voz y recordarla era lo que resultaba más difícil.


	8. Deja vú

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Es la fiesta de graduación ¿Y qué mejor regalo que recordar donde empezó todo? Un hermoso Deja vú. -Quickpyro AUHS-**

* * *

Deja vú/ Anabantha

Pietro esperaba a John afuera de su casa para poder asistir a la fiesta de graduación, después de todo lograron terminar la escuela _–_ con contratiempos _–_ y podían relajarse de clases, tareas y proyectos. Johnny salió y se reunió con su novio dándole un beso tímido en sus labios, pese a los años aún no le parecía cómodo mostrarse tan abierto en la calle. Llegaron al salón de fiestas, el ambiente alegre podía detectarse desde afuera con el sonido estridente de la música y las luces que indicaban que ahí se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Pasaron unas horas en la fiesta, convivió con sus amigos y con su novio por última vez como alumnos de Marvel High, casi al término de la misma Pietro le preguntó si estaba listo para su sorpresa al preguntar cuál era lo cargó en brazos como princesa y lo llevó lejos de ahí, en segundos estaban frente a un claro en medio de una colina lejos de toda civilización, Pyro sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza

–¿Te gustó? – preguntó el velocista con curiosidad

–Como la primera vez ¿no?

–Así es– respondió alegre, lo había llevado al lugar donde se confesaron sus sentimientos aquella fatídica noche hace 3 años.


	9. Puta desgraciada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si tu novia te dice que tuvo una aventura? Pyro no lo tomó precisamente bien -PyroxOC-**

* * *

Puta desgraciada/ Enrique Bunbury

John reía irónico ante la confesión no supo si por nervios, porque Hainne era lo suficientemente cínica para haberlo dicho o porque se estaba volviendo loco ¿qué debía hacer en ése momento? Su cara le daba un asco impresionante de imaginarse que se acostó con otro hombre con la excusa de estar ebria. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala inquietando aún más a la peliazul que temblaba, víctima de la incertidumbre que nacía en su interior.

–¿Cómo pudiste?

–No lo sé, sólo pasó.

–Eso es lo que dicen todos, sólo pasó– la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo a él –Pues esto no sólo pasará– la arrojó contra el sofá, le ató las manos y sin su permiso empezó a tocarla –Si quieres ser una puta, serás tratada como tal.


	10. The reason

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Estos drabble participan en el reto que consiste en escribir 10 drabbles con el título de las 10 primeras canciones de tu reproductor de música**

 **Sumary: Después de tanto tiempo Bruce decide regresar, teme a cómo será recibido por Natasha o si incluso querrá verlo pero debe intentarlo para decirle cuánta razón tenía.**

* * *

The reason/ The Hoobastank

–Más fuerte Wanda, el entrenamiento físico también es importante– indicaba Romanoff con severidad asegurándose que la muchacha la escuchara, el entrenamiento se llevaba sin contratiempos hasta que una voz conocida interrumpió la clase

–Tan exigente como siempre, Natasha– su piel se erizó y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron, giró su cabeza y lo vio, parado en el quicio de la puerta Bruce veía como entrenaba a los nuevos Vengadores desde quién sabe qué momento, se supone que estaba sola y ninguna persona no autorizada no debía entrar a menos que… –Steve me dejó entrar.

Lo abofeteó y charlaron, charlaron por horas, mismas donde la fragilidad que Bruce sacó a flote en Nat se vio fragmentada, en esa charla le pidió perdón, le dijo que ella tenía razón cuando le dijo que él podía ser más fuerte que Hulk y que podía dominarlo pero que primero debía creer que podía hacerlo, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Todo ése tiempo fuera lo hizo pensar en ello y en cuánto la amaba.

–Siempre tengo la razón– alegó tomando prisioneros los labios ajenos al terminar


End file.
